


As You Beat My Corpse

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Intersectionality, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	As You Beat My Corpse

I'm not your little girl anymore

That part of me is dead

But all you do is name it, name it, name it

Trying in vain to revive the person I never was

Summoning a spirit that creeps up my spine and whispers

"Nice try, pretender"

Outing me in public, putting me in danger

"We need to get used to it"

You never will if you never use it

I say "that's not my name" when you stab me in the heart with a hundred knives

And I'm overreacting?

Words can always hurt, didn't you teach me that?

You tell me the only person who uses it only does because they're afraid of me

Like I'm some sort of monster for requesting basic human decency

I just want you to call me by my name

I just want you to apologize when you hurt me

Isn't that what you said you're supposed to do?

You shred me to ribbons every time we meet

But it's not your fault

Of course not

If I could choose who I am, I would never choose this

The freedom almost isn't worth the pain

Why can't you see what you do to me?

"Pay attention, pay attention!"

The way you pay attention hurts

"We just need time, we just need time!"

Please

Stop hurting me

Don't tell me the unimportance of something you will never understand

Don't tell me how it does not hurt

This pain you will never feel

Just, please, sir

Please stop hurting me

Please


End file.
